


How Many Times

by weathervaanes



Series: The Spoils of War [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weathervaanes/pseuds/weathervaanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is only slightly surprised to find that Kira is gone when he wakes up, mostly because he’s not the heaviest of sleepers and he would’ve thought her movement would have woken him up.  The sun is bright streaming in through the cracks in the blinds and the other side of the bed is empty.  He’s still naked, sheet pulled up to his waist, but Kira is gone.  He looks at the clock and it’s already half past eight.</p>
<p>-0-</p>
<p>Just Scira sex. A lot of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Times

**Author's Note:**

> We fell in love with Scira (even more than we had already) while writing The Spoils of War, and wanted there to be a lot more orgasms. We are not sorry for the sex or the fluff or the beautiful Scira. Ever.
> 
> Also, the title is part of Adri's idea for the title: how many times can we have sex in one apartment.

Scott is only slightly surprised to find that Kira is gone when he wakes up, mostly because he’s not the heaviest of sleepers and he would’ve thought her movement would have woken him up.  The sun is bright streaming in through the cracks in the blinds and the other side of the bed is empty.  He’s still naked, sheet pulled up to his waist, but Kira is gone.  He looks at the clock and it’s already half past eight.

He doesn’t really know if he wants to leave, but he also isn’t sure that he should stick around in her apartment all day.  He grabs a quick shower, uses her shampoo, and notices his clothes from the dryer all folded, sitting in a neat pile on a couch with a sticky note on top of his sweater, telling him that she has a staff meeting during lunch and will be home by four if he wants to meet her here.

He makes the mental note to do so before he goes out and grabs coffee and oatmeal from the Starbucks across the street.  But other than that, that’s pretty much all he does all day besides go home and get changed.  He watches TV on his phone, eats lunch with Stiles and Derek, and then just comes right back to Kira.

He meets her outside the apartment building just as she's going up the stairs.

“I used your hide-a-key,” he explains.

She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. “Did you sleep all right?”

“I slept great,” he says with a smile.

She tells him about her meeting as she paws around her fridge for food. There's some frozen stuff she pops in the microwave and she leans on the counter while it cooks.

“You know,” she starts, “I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. Not for a second. God is that creepy?”

“No,” he says immediately.  He feels like he doesn’t wanna be more than a foot from her at all times, wants to keep his hands on her, needs to touch her.  He had been scared to hover, worried it might freak her out, but now he moves into her space willingly, hands going to her hips.  ”No,” he repeats, mouth on her neck.  “Not creepy at all.  I haven’t stopped thinking about you either.”

“I was kinda scared that you—”  She stops.

“What is it?”

She sighs and looks up at him. “It's just when you first came over you were so upset I wasn't sure if I did the right thing... If you regretted it.”

“Not even slightly.”  He winds his arms around her, holds her tight.  ”I don’t regret anything, not with you.”

An easy smile sprouts on her soft mouth, eyes brightening.  ”Me neither,” she says.

“Good.”

“Good meeting?”

She nods. “Boring stuff. One of the kids asked about you today, actually.”

Scott raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, her mom is deployed,” she says softly, “she asked me if there'd be someone with her like you, to make sure all the soldiers were safe.”

Scott smiles and brushes his lips against hers. The microwave beeps behind them but Scott holds her tight.

“I just—I don't want to get ahead of myself or freak you out,” he starts, “I just need you to know that I care about you, Kira. Even though I'm more than a little screwed up.”

Kira smiles, laying her hands on his chest.  “That’s okay.  Who isn’t, right?  Not that—not that I’m diminishing what you’ve gone through or—”

He kisses her to shut her up.  “I know,” he says against her mouth, a hand on her cheek.

Her dress is a soft, cool fabric against his hands as he moves them down her sides. She kisses him, her fingers slipping into his belt loops.

“I walked around all day wanting to get back in bed with you,” he mutters.

She makes a little pleased noise and tugs his hips close. “Funny, I walked around for days wanting you.”

It's his turn to make a small pained sound and he picks her up, turning and setting her up on the counter where he can mouth at her throat, down the modest neckline of her dress.

She hums pleasantly, squirming to the edge of the counter so she can tug him close, heels knocking against the backs of his thighs.  Her fingers twist in Scott’s hair, guiding, leading his mouth to the place where neck meets shoulder, and he laves at the skin there, basking in Kira’s happy noises of pleasure.  Then, up her neck, to a spot right under her ear, where she tugs on his hair and moans, rolling her hips, trying to get him closer between her legs.

He has one hand trailing up her skirt before he’s even sure what he’s doing.

“Yeah,” she says softly, legs moving farther apart.  “Please.”

She’s soaking wet already, he can feel it through the flat on her panties, and he eases a finger inside of her without any trouble.

She clutches his shirt and gasps like the breath is knocked out of her. Her fingers are pulling at his hair and he doesn't care; he wants her to hold on to him, anchor herself to him. Maybe if she does he'll be steady again.

“More,” she whines softly, “more, Scott.”

He adds another finger, pulls away just enough to see her with her eyes screwed shut and her lips parted. There's something about touching her so intimately, feeling her wet heat while she's still in her pretty blue dress with her hair pinned up.  It’s ridiculously hot, knowing she’s so turned on, knowing that underneath the perfect schoolteacher façade there’s desire and sexuality and she’s writhing on his fingers, asking him to fuck her.

She kisses him, mouth hot, eager.  She kisses him fiercely, demanding, and he pushes his fingers in and out of her while he follows her lead.

“Scott,” she rasps, her fingers suddenly grasping at his waistband.  “C’mon.”

But Scott only grabs her hands in one of his.  “Let me make you come like this,” he says. “Please.”

She bites her lip hard.  He can see it turn white under her teeth before she nods, scooting herself closer to him.

He hooks his fingers inside her and reaches for her clit with the pad of his thumb. It makes her body snap upwards, like she can drive him deeper that way.  He hasn’t had a ton of practice at this, but he knows--some.  He knows how to make her fall apart.  And maybe she’ll teach him details another time, but right now, the basics is enough to watch her lose it before his eyes.

“Another?” he asks, breathing against her neck.

“Yes,” she says fiercely, and he slips another finger inside of her, slowly, patiently, and she makes a soft choking noise, grabbing for him.  “Oh, God, Scott.  Please.”

He’s petting her clit, moving in little circles, and she whines, her hips rolling with his movements, his fingers.  She’s trembling, and he knows, without a doubt, she’s going to come any second.

“C’mon, Kira, I’ve got you.  C’mon, sweetheart, come for me.  I want to see your face when you come.”  He kisses her slack mouth, nudges his lips along her jaw, her throat, and he wants to yank her dress off to get at the rest of her, but he can be patient for now.  He can wait.

He can feel the way her muscles contract around his fingers, can remember how amazing it felt around his cock, has so many perfect thoughts in about three seconds that he's afraid he'll come in his pants right along with her.

“Fuck,” she says softly as she falls towards him. She whimpers when he pulls his fingers out of her slowly. She's watching him like he's the most fascinating thing. He kind of wants to give her a show and his fingers are soaked and it's nothing really, so he rubs his fingertips over his lips, coats them in the warm slickness just lightly. Kira's eyes go so dark they look black.

She immediately grabs him by the shoulders, yanking him in to give him the filthiest kiss of his life.  He’s entirely elated, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her back just as desperately.  She’s breathing hard, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders, and says laughs into his mouth.

“What?” he asks.

“I never ate my Hot Pocket.”

Scott laughs too, bright and loud, and kisses her again, tilting her chin up so he can lick into her mouth.  When he eventually lets her off the counter, she tries to go for the microwave but he stops her, popping the door open and handing her the snack, all wrapped up in a paper towel.

“Hold on to that,” he says, and then he’s lifting her into his arms bridal style and carrying her towards the bedroom.

She's laughing the whole way and he kisses her cheek.

“Eat.”

She takes a bite of it just like she's teasing but then she seems to remember that she was actually hungry and by the time he sets her down on the bed she's halfway done.

“Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm starving.”

He laughs and takes a strand of her hair, plays with it. “Stop apologizing, I'm the one who distracted you from food.”

“I'm done,” she says, still chewing.  “Done!”

She stands and swallows about half of her snack in one go. “I'm gonna...brush my teeth and grab a--you need to be naked, okay?”  She leans forward and tugs at his T-shirt until it comes off, throws it over her shoulder. “Keep going, I'll be out in a minute.”

Scott grins, kicking off his shoes.  He peels off his socks and tucks them inside his sneakers, undoes his jeans and tosses them in the corner alongside them, and he debates whether or not to be actually naked for so long that by the time she reappears, he’s still wearing his boxer briefs.

“I said naked,” she reminds him with a smile, but she doesn’t actually seem that upset about it.  She’s carrying a box of condoms, and she drops the box into her bedside drawer, pulling out a couple to leave next to the lamp and a half-read book.  She’s still wearing her dress, but her breath is minty-fresh when Scott kisses her again.

“Can I take this off of you now?” he asks, fingers playing with the zipper on the back.

She turns around and looks over her shoulder, moving her hair so he can unzip it, and he wants to jump in with both feet, too fast, inadvisably. He slips the dress off slowly and presses up against her back. He runs his fingertips over the lace ends of her bra and the swell of her breasts are exposed.  He feels her sag against him.

“Beautiful,” he mutters into the skin of her neck.  “So beautiful.”

“You gonna do anything about it?” she wants to know, and she rolls her hips, subtly grinding her ass against his still-hard cock.

“What do you think?” he rasps, and he turns her in his arms, kissing her immediately.

The bra is nothing.  He’s taken off loads of bras.  She’s beautiful, all perky breasts and smooth skin, and he’s already nuzzling into her chest happily, hands on the backs of her thighs.  When her knees are wobbling, he picks her up, dumps her on the bed, and grins at her as she bounces on the mattress, trying to grab onto the sheets.

“The light,” Kira says.  It’s still light out, so there will be plenty of visibility in the room--Scott doesn’t really see the point.  But she says again, “The light.”

He gets up and gets the light and makes sure to close the curtains all the way so that the room is as dim as possible. She looks happy and relaxed and he's happy to do anything that makes her look that way.

He crawls on the bed and hooks his fingers over the waistband of her panties. They're wet and stuck to her and she giggles when he pulls them off and tosses them aside.

“I'm cold,” she says, so he covers her body with his.  “You’re still wearing these.”  She sounds eager, happy, as she hooks her fingers over the waistband of his underwear.  “I’m gonna fix that.”

Fix that, she does, using her fingers and her toes to help scrape them down Scott’s body, all while kissing him.  Scott really, really loves kissing her, so he doesn’t mind a bit when she scratches his leg.  He barely even notices.

He reaches over to the bedside table for a condom and loses his breath when she starts kissing his side. “Kira.”

She doesn't look the least bit sorry when he leans over her, straddling her legs as he puts it on.

“I could…”  She trails off, squirming slightly, and it’s like she’s trying to work her way down the bed.  “I could,” she says again.  “If you want.”

“You could use your words,” Scott teases.

Instead of doing that, though, she grabs onto his cock, carefully, and strokes it like she needs the touch to channel her thoughts probably.

“I would give you a blowjob if you wanted,” she says eventually, and Scott chokes on his own breath.

“That—yes, but not...not right now,” he manages to say in a rush. “Right now I just want, I just want to make you feel the way you should all the time.”

She settles back onto the pillows and blushes slightly but nods.

He spends long, aching moments just kissing every inch of skin he can see.  He presses kisses along her face, her nose, her ears.  He kisses her shoulders, her arms, down to the fingertips.  He kisses and licks and sucks his way across every solitary part of her, licks inside of her, between her thighs, drawing moan after moan until Kira is pushing him away and climbing on top of him.

“Impatient?” Scott asks, hands on her back.

“Confident,” she responds, and she sinks down onto his cock slowly, holding her breath the whole way.

He leans up, groaning as it changes the angle and makes her moan so beautifully a part of him wants to cry. He kisses her stomach and the space between her breasts and holds himself up with one palm on the mattress and the other at the small of her back.

She keeps her hands around his shoulders, his neck, while she rides him.  It’s slow, and Scott doesn’t push, figures she’s going at her own pace, the pace she needs, and that’s fine with him.  She’s blushing, avoiding eye contact, though, and that--that’s not okay.  So Scott sits up all the way, pulling Kira against his chest, and kisses her, deep and tender.

“Gorgeous.  Perfect.  Stunning.”  He whispers these words across her body, hands moving slowly across her stomach, her legs.  And she moves a little faster, taking him a little deeper.

“God,” she sighs, pausing for a moment with him deep inside of her.  ”God, Scott, you have no idea--fuck.”  Her head is tipped back, eyes closed.

“So tell me,” he says.  “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Full.”  She moans, soft and high, as Scott brushes against her clit.  “And bright.  Like I’m going to explode.”

“Good.  Good, that’s what I want.”

Another moan, longer this time, drawn out, as Scott rolls his hips, pulsing inside of her.  “Don’t stop,” she cries, fingernails digging into the back of his neck.  “God, Scott, don’t stop, please—”

“I've got you,” he manages to grit out, biting down on his lip with the effort to keep his rhythm steady. He knows if he speeds up or slows down now she might lose it and he can't have that.

“Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, _Scott_ ,” she whines into his ear. He can feel her belly tense against his and then she's coming around him with her teeth on his neck and her legs trembling at his sides. As soon as her hips begin to settle down into slow leisurely movements he flips them over, pulling out only to look at her splayed out and perfect on her back.

She’s panting up at the ceiling, body loose and relaxed, and after long moments just of her breathing, blinking in short increments, she turns her head to look at him, still hovering just above her and slightly to her right, smiling happily.

“Hey,” she says.

“That was hot,” Scott tells her.  He can’t help it, he’s got sex on the brain, and she’s fucking gorgeous.

“You still haven't...” She interrupts herself to glance. “You're still hard.”

He blinks at her and moves a strand of hair out of her face. “It's okay. You just came, I don't wanna hurt you.”

She shakes her head and tugs at him until he's laying on her. “Please, Scott.”  She strokes her thumb over his lip.  ”I feel like you keep making this about me and, not that I don’t appreciate the orgasms, but it’s kind of a two-way street.  And I like it when you come inside of me.”

“Fucking hell,” Scott says lowly, dropping his forehead on her shoulder.

“C’mon,” she says, pushing her hips against his.  ”I want you to.  You can.”  He pushes a hand between her legs, tucks his fingers into her heat, and she gasps, arching.  “You play dirty,” she moans.  “C’mon, Scott.  I meant it.”

“It’s really not going to take long at all.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Maybe she's right. Maybe part of him doesn't believe he deserves the pleasure of her, hardly deserves the gift of her company much less the privilege of coming inside her of falling apart in her arms.

But he does, because she asks him to and he thinks he might do anything if she just asks. She moans when he slips back inside her, wraps a leg around his waist and makes beautiful noises in his ear, says impossible things.

“Don't hold back,” she breathes out once he starts moving.  “Don't hold back on me.”

He doesn’t have time to make her come again, not inside of her like this, not when he’s going to bust a nut in a split second.  He’ll make it up to her later, he thinks, eat her out for hours until she’s begging him to stop.  Right now, all he can focus on is the fact that Kira’s giving him permission, that she’s open for him, warm for him, and he’s never felt so lucky in his entire life.

When he comes, he does his level best not to just collapse right on top of her.  He shakes, panting, and he feels like he’s coming apart at the seams, but he doesn’t crush her, doesn’t do anything of the sort.  He just sways a little bit, and Kira laughs, kisses him, and he eases onto his side, onto his back, trying to catch his breath, trying to make the spots disappear from his vision.

After what feels like forever but is probably only a minute or two, he feels level-headed enough to sit up, to tie off the condom and get up, drop it in the trash can in the bathroom.  He grabs a washcloth from under the sink, cleans up a little bit himself and takes it back to the bed for Kira, wiping it gently between her legs, her breasts.

She squirms.  “Cold.  Let’s shower.  I’ll buy dinner.”

* * *

 

“Isn’t your mom going to wonder where you are?” Kira asks Wednesday afternoon when she opens up her apartment door for Scott.

“I saw her this morning,” he says.  “And yesterday.  And Monday.  I see her every day, Kira, you’re not keeping me from anything.  This is where I want to be.”

Kira blushes just slightly.  “Well, good.”  She squeezes his arm as she passes, setting down the thighs she’s brought home from work.  “Um, I was thinking we could order in tonight, if you’d like.”

“Sounds great.”

“Great,” she says, breathless sounding, and then she turns and kisses him with everything she has in her.

There's something incredibly urgent about the kiss and Scott hold her close, laughs into her mouth when she hops and wraps her legs around his hips. She's wearing jeans today and he has to grab her denim clad ass to keep her up.

“Hey,” he whispers against her cheek, “what's going on?”

“Missed you,” she says, licking along his neck.  “Hey, you’re really strong.  Do you think we could do it against the wall?”

Scott chuckles.  ”Kira.”

“Yeah?”

“Seriously.  What’s up?”

She leans back slightly, hands on Scott’s shoulders, keeping herself upright.  “Nothing, I swear.  I just—missed you.”

“You know we don’t have to have sex every time we see each other.”

She blushes and he holds her still when she tries to back jump off, “Kira.”

“I'm sorry,” says as she manages to wiggle down.  “I don't know what's too much.”

“It's not too much,” he says gently. “I just don't want you to think that I expect that.”

She's a couple of feet away now, sitting on a barstool.  “I was just trying to wing it,” she says with a shrug. “I thought you wouldn't notice.”

“You don’t have to wing it with me.  I don’t really think I’m any different from any other guy you’ve dated.”  He smiles, and he knows he’s charming and he knows that Kira likes him, so he steps closer, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.  “I’m not trying to stress you out or make you uncomfortable. If me showing up here all the time makes you think I’m pressuring you to have sex—”

“No,” she says.  ”There’s no—pressure.  I don’t feel pressured.  I like having sex with you.”

“Good.” He grins and kisses her cheek. “I really, _really_ like having sex with you.”

She actually sags a little in what looks like relief. “I was worried I wasn't—I can't be sure if I'm doing it right? Like I didn't want to be ridiculous and do things I'd seen in porn so I just I'm really just trying to learn as I go and hoping it wasn't bad for you? Because it's been really like unbelievably good for me.”

A thought strikes.  Just—her words, and her expression, and--and remembering everything that happened on Monday—

Scott takes a half step back.  “Was that your first time?” he asks softly, but he already knows the answer before she says a single word.  As soon as she looks up at him, eyes wide and seemingly apologetic, he’s dragging a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to say.  “You should’ve told me!  I would’ve—I would’ve been—”

“No, I mean yes!” She's blushing so deep her face must be hot to the touch. “I didn't want you to think it was a big deal because I'm 25 and it's really not--it's just never happened. And it was great! It was better than I could have ever imagined.”

“But—”

“I’ve dated,” she says fiercely, “and I’ve fooled around with guys and I’ve had a lot of time, Scott, to learn about sex and just because I was a virgin—it doesn’t mean anything.  Don’t,” she adds, standing up finally, “freak out about this.  There’s nothing to freak out about.”

He nods, swallowing the knot in his throat. “Yeah, not. Not freaking out. I jus—I would have been more... I'm sorry.”

“You were perfect,” she says quietly.  “It was perfect for me. Please don't...make it less?”

He takes her face in his hands and kisses her, gentle but firm and sure. “It was perfect.”  He rests his forehead against hers.  “Really perfect.”

“Good.  Glad we’re agreed.”  She licks her lips.  “So—wanna hold me up against the wall now?”

“How about,” he laughs, “we watch a movie and order some Chinese food first?  And see where the night takes us?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, that sounds good too.”

* * *

 

It’s several days.  So many days, in fact, that they have time to sit down and have an actual meal with Scott’s mother, the Sheriff, Stiles, and Derek.

But then, after that, it’s still a couple more days.  Nearly a full seven days before Scott realizes that Kira hasn’t made a single move on him and hasn’t expressed a singular desire too.  

They're sitting on the couch and she's leaning against him, watching something he isn't paying attention to on the TV when he decides to make a move. It's almost nothing, but there's intent in the way he mouths at the side of her neck. Her reaction is instant, the way she groans and backs closer to him.

“Oh, thank God,” she whispers.

Scott smiles.  “You could’ve said something.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

They end up standing in front of the couch, undressing each other, and Scott is pretty sure they’re about to do it right there in the living room, not that that would bother him at all.  Kira is unbuttoning her blouse, but it’s taking a bit, and Scott is grabbing a condom from the bedroom while he has the chance.  When he returns, Kira’s in nothing but her panties, her bra, and her half-unbuttoned silky blouse with the stubborn buttons.

“Sorry,” Scott says quickly, and he helps her out of her underwear quickly before he picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, making sure she’s holding herself up on his shoulders, and then he’s leaning her against the wall next to her front door, kissing her fiercely.  “Sorry,” he repeats, “I’m a little impatient.”  He keeps her trapped, hands her the condom.  “Put it on me.  Please.”

She does and he bites down on his lip to encourage patience in himself.

“Good?” he asks, nuzzling at her neck.

“Yeah,” she gasps.  “Yeah, c’mon.”  She wiggles against him, arching.  ”C’mon.”

She’s soaked, wet, and he pushes inside of her slowly, because she’s moaning into his mouth the whole time.  Kira licks her lips, petting Scott’s hair distantly.

“That's...different,” she pants.

He grips at her thighs, trying to angle himself deeper. He's not sure what he's done but it's good, it's right, because Kira just banged her head against the wall and her shout had nothing to do with it.

“There, there, there,” she grits out, digging her nails with purpose into his shoulders.  “Do it again.”

Probably the best thing about having sex with Kira is the way she reacts to him.  He doesn’t know if it’s because everything is new for her or if it’s because everything is just new for them, together, as a couple, but it’s wonderful.  She’s vocal, enthusiastic, and Scott is terribly, ridiculously into it.

There’s something about the leverage of this position.  Something about the strong position at Kira’s back, something about the way he can move inside of her like this, and Kira—Kira seems to like it too.

His legs are getting tired, but it's too good. Too perfect to give up and move them to the couch. Somehow—accidentally really—he keeps hitting that spot that makes her scream and she comes quicker than she has before.

She comes shouting his name and Scott loses it, shouldn’t, but just does.  He comes, because she’s so fucking sexy like this, and it’s the definition of a quickie, but he doesn’t mind.

He pulls out and carries her with what's left of his strength to the bed instead of the couch. Kira's smiling, eyes closed and stretching on the bed. It reminds him of a cat.

He gets rid of the condom and joins her on the bed.

She curls up at his side, attaching herself to him like a sloth, and within moments her breathing is evening out for sleep.  The sun’s already down, the moon high, and Scott is just as exhausted right now as she is, but he’s also just—happy.  Scott is really, truly happy.


End file.
